


Thinking about you

by Overtak3r



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Cave, F/M, Iron Man 1, Masturbation, Tony thinking about Pepper, jerking off, not really explicit - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 15:27:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30108063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Overtak3r/pseuds/Overtak3r
Summary: Maybe I will see her again, hug her and tell her how I feel. I don't have anything to lose if I try.
Relationships: Pepper Potts/Tony Stark
Kudos: 4





	Thinking about you

**Author's Note:**

> Hello fellow pepperony fans. This is a little something I wrote last year for the pepperony kink meme on livejournal. It's actually the first and only (so far) fic I have ever written. Critisism is very much appreciated.

I don't know how much time has passed since I was brought here. It feels like it's been a lifetime since I was home. Weren't it for Yinsen I would have been alone and, quite possibly, dead. I don't want to think about that now. At least he has a family to go back to in case we are set free. I don't have anyone do I?

Guiltily I realize that what I said to him about having no family is bullshit. Yeah I know, my parents have been dead for many years and any blood related relative is dead too, but family is supposed to be about those people you have grown to love and I, Tony stark, feel lost. I feel lost because for the first time in my life I am mature enough to grasp that I have feelings for someone that I admit I haven't treated as properly as I should have. 

But why now? Why did that come up to me now instead of all these years she has been running my life? I 've always know she was sexy, I'm not blind thank you very much, this and her inability to lie are the reasons I hired her on the spot. Nonetheless, realizing that I am in love with her has me a little dizzy. There is no way of getting out of here, none that my genius brain has though so far, which probably means that she has no chance of ever knowing how I feel for her. I will never see her again, her beautiful eyes, her fiery red hair. 

These devastating thoughts are killing me. I would give everything I have to see her one more time, to touch her, make her laugh, make love to her... Yeah make love to her. Fuck, she is so beautiful I'm feeling lost. All the blood in my body is heading south right now as I'm trying my best to prevent the goddamn erection that is beginning to form in my pants. Why does my imagination have to be that vivid? 

Great the best thing that could happen to me now... At least Yinsen is asleep otherwise I would never be able to live it down. I have to release that pressure I feel, I have to feel like a man again. I shouldn't do it but it feels like it is the only way to hold on to my sanity here in this fucking hellhole. 

Pepper... , I think as I unzip my fly pushing down my pants and I grip my cock, hard. My toes curl at that and I'm suppressing a moan, feeling like a teenager jerking off for the first time. This isn't the first time I'm doing this with her in my mind but it feels so different than any other time. She has invaded my imagination once again and I'm feeling my mouth water at the image. I close my eyes. She is there standing like a goddess wearing her everyday business suit, a beautiful skirt doing wonders to her legs and those killer louboutins, fuck me. I grip my cock harder and start stroking firmly. She approaches me and locks her eyes on mine while unbuttoning her shirt. She throws it on the floor and I feel my mouth gaping open at the thought of her body full of freckles. I stroke my dick faster as she takes of her skirt and then bends to remove her shoes giving me an amazing view of her legs and ass. I feel the precum leaking out of my head and I spread it over it to lubricate myself. I grip my balls with one hand as the other continues to stroke me on a faster rhythm.

In my mind she is getting closer to me, then sits on my legs and whispers in my ear "Tony please fuck me, please I want you so bad" This thought alone makes my stomach tighten and I feel like I am gonna cum soon. My hand speeds up the motion and I'm biting my lips to prevent me from screaming. Pepper I think, Pepper, Pepper... god, woman and I am cumming so hard I'm seeing stars "Pepper.." a sigh of her name escapes my lips. 

I take a moment to breath and then proceed to clean the mess I made. My soreness and tiredness take their toll on me. I lay down feeling satisfied and my brain starts thinking once again. I'm so late to finally understand she is everything to me, that my life is a complete mess without her. Maybe, just maybe, I can get out of this place. Maybe I will see her again, hug her and tell her how I feel. I don't have anything to lose if I try. Worst case scenario I will die. But that will happen anyway if I stay here and do nothing, like a pathetic ass. I have to inform Yinsen first thing in the morning . 

Cause I, Tony stark have a plan that might set us free. And I'm a genius right? What could go wrong? 

Red hair and laughter are my last thoughts as I drift off to sleep.


End file.
